


Level 1

by orphan_account



Series: Hyoudou Issei's Happy Times [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, I've always had an unhealthy interest in this particular aggressively heterosexual man, so i thought, hey why not give in to my darker impulses, so this is just a tester to see if anyone else is interested.Very basic stuff, later editions will get more elaborate.





	Level 1

Issei woke up in his boxers, that wasn't so abnormal, he always dropped into bed by stripping down and just passing out, what was abnormal was the throbbing hard on trying to escape the buttons of his white boxers. Normally he had an almost constant erection true, but that was during the day, this one had come unannounced and he was in no mood to accommodate..._wait what am I saying?_ he thought as he drew back the blanket exposing the long extension to the cool blue moonlight, he gently leaned on the futon to test the noise carrying capacity; _nice and stealthy_ ,he thought as a perverse smile stretched across his face. He gently tip toed across the cold wooden floor to the rolling leather chair in front of his computer.

Sitting down gently with a quiet squish, Issei thanked his own foresight/forgetfulness that he'd left the headphones stuck into the machine. One last paranoid look at the door let him feel at ease enough to press the little line in the circle until it grew green with power, he heard the start up noises, he pulled out one head phone to test, and sure enough the noise was partially gone with the partially removed earphone. He put it back in and began the trick work, his stomach still doing flips he tried to find the right keys to plug in the password by only the bluish light of the desktop server. He clicked the keys right eventually, then searching through the files he sent out another silent prayer of thanks that his father had no idea that you could hide files from view. 

He watched as a semi-transparent file folder labeled "Homework materials" popped up on screen, so named just in case his mother ever figured out the hidden items function. His eyes trailed to a small box that indicated it was 9:59PM, considering that Issei opened the file and searched through several equally hidden files till he landed on one labelled "Crash course", clicking on it opened a set of ten videos, each only about a minute at most, he'd never made it all the way through the full playlist but then again these were abnormal circumstances, perhaps tonight would be the night. He grabbed the striped blue and white box of tissues so they's be within reach, looked down and smiled at the faithful soldier still standing at attention, with his other hand he squirted a stripe of white moisturizer onto his palm, slipped his hand down under his waistband and pressed play.

His eyes rapt with attention on images of women with disproportionate weight distribution as he stroked and pumped, at first it was smooth and silky with the sheen of moisturizer, but soon it dried and became rough, as he scratched and ruffled the sensitive skin, playing with the head, laying his hands down and across the head and shaft pulling and pushing as the pressure built. His eyes strained wide so as not to miss a single pixel, his hands grew faster and rougher, he felt it now, the bubble in his abdomen, he felt it grow and grow, felt the pressure till...

Pop.

His hands still stroked the last few shots of him-juice stained his white boxers, making the loose fabric heavy, he leaned back his head and let out a little sigh, before gently then quickly jerking his head forward. That first video was still playing, it was barely even at the halfway point, his limbs slumped, he let his arms slide down beside the chair as all his muscles went limp, he felt a small groan escape his lips.

_How am I ever going to keep up a harem if i blow my load after ten seconds?_ he thought, then looking at the little box in the lower corner he law that it was technically still 9:59 PM. _Well_, he thought as he closed and re-hid the files deep in the vast labyrinth of his computer, _maybe I have time for a little research..._

Issei began at the obvious sources, medicine, most recommended pills and pumps, and other such things that Issei suspected he'd have a hard time explaining to his parents, next he moved to sex-related pages, conveniently saved under favorites, most also recommended products of dubious nature, but one offered something interesting, practice, though it didn't elaborate on how to. His Google search, however, did elaborate, there was circling in PDF form a sort of training regiment for the aspiring harem master, though it kept the juicy bits about women for the later chapters, the early chapters explained in no uncertain terms what practice meant for the teenager of Issei's tastes in one sentence, that read thusly: That hard thing you ignore at school all day--deal with it. Everytime. Make time. And Keep Time.

Issei read the sentence over again, then he digested it, it had never occurred to him to do anything with himself outside of his bedroom, but now, he began to contemplate it, how easy it would be to walk around, to get all that pent up energy out and move on, and pent up and out, and...after a minute of thinking about all the penting up and out, Issei shook himself to finish the document, it was long, but he only needed to focus on the "solo artist" section for now.


End file.
